


Conquerors Anonymous

by icarus_chained



Category: Highlander: The Series, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Prompt Fic, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more-than-a-little drunken conversation between a vampire and a horseman. (Methos & Nikola)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquerors Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> For a meme whose terms were 'crossover conversations, dialogue only, no explanations necessary'.

*two figures propped against a wall in a deserted bar*

 **Nikola:** *staring morosely down at an empty wine bottle* It just doesn't have the kick it used to. *turns the bottle a little* Of course, inferior quality will do that.

 **Methos:** *amused* I never understood the fascination with wine. Beer. When in doubt, _always_ go for beer. And never, ever trust the water.

 **Nikola:** *grins, with teeth* Vampire. I never drink ... blood. *shrugs* You can have one red, viscous liquid you can tell me not to drink. Please choose wisely.

 **Methos:** *laughs* Point taken. And prohibition must have been a nightmare for you.

 **Nikola:** *sourly* You have no idea. And for some reason, no-one ever accepts "It's medicinal, I need it because I'm a vampire" as an excuse. *sighs tiredly* Is it any wonder I want to take over the world? Just a little bit?

 **Methos:** *lightly* No wonder at all. Though I'd pass, if I were you. It gets old surprisingly fast. And it doesn't actually make people listen to you anymore than they usually would.

 **Nikola:** *squints suspiciously at him* And how would you know?

 **Methos:** *shrugs* Been around. Saw the vampires fall the first time, actually. And wasn't _that_ fun for all concerned. 

**Nikola:** *straightens, shifts towards him* You saw ...?

 **Methos:** Among other things. *looks at him, raises the remains of a beer wryly* Trust me. They all fall out the same. And for much the same reasons, in the end. Pride and stupidity and greed. Not even vampires are immune.

 **Nikola:** ... Now, you sound like James. *narrows eyes* Very like him, in fact.

 **Methos:** *grins carelessly* So you said. I think I'd have liked to meet him, your James. *a small smile* Though perhaps not his lovers.

 **Nikola:** *sits back, lets the suspicion drop for a second* Nah. Well, Johnny's an acquired taste, I'll agree with you there. But Helen is ... *gestures vaguely*

 **Methos:** *smiling faintly and distantly* Ah, but that's the problem, isn't it? *shakes head* You should never fall in love with the hero of the story. It never ... never ends well.

 **Nikola:** ... Do you know the other advantage of wine? *levers himself up, scouts for more bottles* It's easier to get drunk with. Even for vampires.

 **Methos:** *watches him wander away, still faintly smiling, and tiredly*


End file.
